Minecraft: War of Heroes
Prologue There were once the Squad. 5 of them. They terrorized and caused chaos. Then there were the Heroes of Minecraft. Skylander with her gleaming sword, Miner with his strong and mighty pick, Fist with his ax, Archer with his powerful aim, and then there was Trinos, with the Glord blade. Then the Final war began wiping out every single Hero. A few years later Alex and Steve battle the squad causing no damage but did do some injuries on the members. They died peacefully. The squad went insane kicking their leader Herobrine out, and Entity 303 becomes their leader. After a turn of events and the death of Entity Zero and Reaper. Herobrine and Entity 303 battle, with the defeat of 303. Then the NCP breakout happens, with NCP 666 and his friend, White 666. Null shows up and Herobrine battles him after being imprisoned by the NCP Foundation. Herobrine kills Null and then 666 kills Brine, which leads to his death as well. 30 years later most people forgot about those battles, but there were few new members Herobrine had not known about, and one official member lived on... Chapter 1: Home of Van Van Ghoststaff was a humble person living in his house in Minecraft City. Minecraft City was a big fort, full of bustling life and then there was a giant town hall with the weapons of the Heroes, in the museum. Van was kind and had little taste of fighting and violence. His house was big with halls, and paper lots of paper, for his love of writing. He also had quite a lot of pets. I was all good and the only time he had to fight was when a zombie nearly came into his house. But it was all about to change. Chapter 2: Evil Brews Amongst The next day 2 people were found dead in their homes. People claimed that they were turned to glass and their heads were shattered. The council of the city was furious. "What will we tell the public?!" Shouted Gimki, the Governor for Minecraft City. "Tell them what happened." Replied one of his helpers. "But who that evil could've gotten in?! I want double the guards on patrol tonight." The next day half the guards they had were dead, all with the symptoms of the couple in the house, turned to glass and head shattered. Then a guard was brought over, who said it was a scary black man. He then the next day was found hung, near the wall of the city. The person who everyone called Crazy was wise. He said they needed to gather up a few people to go and fight that evil. The government refused. Over the next few weeks, everything was calm, until Zolestrol, south of Minecraft City was attacked and brought down to defeat. It was said that a group of monsters had attacked the city. The government then agreed. Crazy chose 5. One with great combat skills. One with great mining abilities. One with the favor of smashing things with an ax. One with extreme arching skills, and one that didn't really know how to fight and that was Van. Chapter 3: Chosen Van heard a knock on his door. As soon as he opened it, Crazy was stuffing The Glord Blade in his arms. "Het what the-" But he is cut off as Crazy introduces him to the team. Five of them the New Heroes. Jenissa, as Skylander. Jak with his pick. BukBuk with his metal ax, and Hollond with his katanas and bow. They set off instantly with a map and horses. But something follows them something evil. As they gallop out of town, a black horse with red eyes carrying a black figure follows, the guards stand in front of it. Next thing you know both of them are glass and don't have a head. "So where should we go?" Asks Van. "Well let's go to the most popular place in Minecraft, Hypixel." Chapter 4: First Encounter The road was long and tiring. Through mountains until the gates of Hypixel. Hypixel greeted them. "What brings you here? Dear fellows?" "We are the new order of heroes, evil lurks among us. We suspect it's in this server." "And why do you suspect that?" "Well everything happens here," mumbles Van. "Like the Squad disaster." "Oh don't get me started it was horrible..." "But still nothing has happened here for over 30 years." Van suddenly stops moving and starts saying, "Run" repeatedly. A crowd lures over something and start chatting away suspiciously. They walk over there and see a player lying on the floor, dead. Van looks up and shouts, "run!!!" As a black figure with wings approaches them and knocks Hypixel down. It looks like a wither skeleton with black raggedy wings. It was the one that made the downfall of all the servers in Minecraft. Hypixel stood up, the crowd already split with half dead. "Run go to Sky Wars I'll hold him off," he shouts to the team. They leave. Then they enter Skywars. "Keep a close eye for suspicious activity," shouts in close range of others Hollond. The players all stared at them, all except one. Suddenly the crowd screamed as Jak was pushed down by a weird looking figure. The team took out their weapons ready for the fight. Their swords started clashing and Hollond shot arrows. As they fought, Evil Soldiers came from the mountains. It was a war. Hypixel stood his ground as the main gates of the server fell over. Players from all over the server were fighting with the Evil Army. The Wither creature got fed up with Hypixel and kicked him, Hypixel fell and everything went black. At that moment another character arrived one who was hated for his evil deeds, Null. The Wither creature came to him. "Where is Laval.exe?" Null shrilled. "Gloesd, knsins, rartir, guuul." "Idiot don't ask what I'm wearing, where is Laval.exe?" "Glouh, sighf, wih, agoos guels." "I want them alive!!! Not hunted, I don't care what 404 says. Do it!!" He strode through the failing servers of Hypixel and killed anyone in his way, turning them to glass. Then he saw Hypixel lying on the ground. "Ahh, him." He said as he raised his sword. Then there was a loud crack as Hypixel turned to glass, forever. Chapter 5: Skywars "The Skywars minigame is about to start!" Shouted Van to the rest of the team as they all battled Laval. But then everything went dark like the server was dead. The server stopped counting when the match was beginning. Right then Laval dropped to the ground dead. A player was walking towards them, he passed and said come on let's go. The rest of the team was occupied so Van went with him. "Who are you, what's your name, how'd you get a gun-" "Shut up." Van stiffened looking at him. "Name's Ben, I am a hunter." "How'd you get a gun?" "It's called I ask my friend for hacks he gives me them I make a mod, that's called, my mod that no one has access to except me." He says while he shoots a couple more soldiers. "Oh look a damsel in distress," he looks at a female player. "Oh well," he said as he shot and killed the player and the soldier. "Who are you?" "I am the new Minecraft Hero," Van says proudly. Ben laughs, "Yeah and I'm Herobrine." He then disappears and Van is left standing alone. Chapter 6: Entity 404 404 looked over the world of Morgul, one that they have taken over. The army was massive. Null appears. "How's it going?" 404 muttered. "Well Hypixel is dead and his server is pretty much dead too. So?" "Where are the Heroes?" "What?" Null mumbles afraid to say a word. "Where are they?" "WIHTAR failed not me." "Then where is he?" "Ugh, I'll get him." Null leaves the room and goes back to the battlefield. Entity 404 is left standing in the room alone. Chapter 7: Fort Splix After the battle and downfall of the Hypixel server, our heroes stop by, Fort Splix. In the middle of the Ahebeain Kingdom, which was slowly falling, Fort Splix was considered a little rest stop for travelers. As they came closer they saw the damage, Fort Splix was destroyed. Burned houses, death. Most of all, there was no sign of life. "What happened?" asked Jak. "There was death and killing," replied Jenissa. BokBok shouted suddenly as the evil army ambushed them in between was the General, Goldur. They all shouted in a different language as they approached our heroes. The fight was tiring, Hollond got hit and because of that, he stayed down without fighting. "We have to get out of here!" shouted Van to the rest of the group, they started running from Fort Splix. Goldur looked down at them from the fort, "Gun os Sial! GULL!!!" The soldiers all jumped on creatures, known as Zygtiers. They were much faster than the group. "We have to get into the cave!" BokBok told the others, and that was true, Zygtiers were big and could not fit in caves. They had to get in, right as Jenissa was about to be grabbed they made it. Right about then WIHTAR arrived and spotted Hollond!!! They forgot about him!!! "Gufto gakalook jiggel." The soldiers took him and he was carried away to Null. Chapter 8: Splitting of the Group They realized they had forgotten Hollond. But they had to get him back. "So this is our plan," explained Van. "I and Jenissa will go get Hollond and you two, go warn the towns and prepare for battle, we don't know their plans but we know one thing, war is upon us." With those words they left if only the had known that they might never see each other ever again. To be continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy Category:Minecraft: War of Heroes Series Category:Series Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Null Category:EXE